Serigala Tampan
by pingki954
Summary: Kata ibu hati-hati dengan pria tampan…karena mereka adalah serigala. Hati-hati! Jangan mudah terpesona dengan wajah mereka, jangan percaya dengan semua rayuan manis mereka… mereka hanya serigala berwajah tampan.


_Kata ibu hati-hati dengan pria tampan…karena mereka adalah serigala._

"S-Sasuke…a-aku hamil."

"Apa kau yakin…itu anakku?"

_Kata ibu jangan jadi wanita gampangan…karena kamu akan dinilai murahan_

"Kalau kamu bisa melakukannya denganku…bagaimana aku yakin kamu tidak melakukannya dengan lelaki lain."

_Hati-hati! Jangan mudah terpesona dengan wajah mereka, jangan percaya dengan semua rayuan manis mereka… mereka hanya serigala berwajah tampan_.

**SERIGALA TAMPAN**

**NARUTO MASASHI KISIMOTO**

**SASUHINA pingki954**

**.**

**.**

**.**

aku mengutuk diriku sendiri, menangis terisak tanpa suara dan _tes pack_ yang kugenggam erat sampai kuku ku memutih…aku terlalu percaya diri, aku terlalu yakin kalau pria yang ku cintai telah jatuh cinta sangat dalam padaku.

Padahal aku tahu Sasuke Uchiha—pacarku—adalah pangeran di sekolahku. Lelaki yang selalu dikelilingi wanita. Lelaki yang cap bad boy tapi jenius dan seorang playboy.

Kata teman-temanku sekelas. Dengan sifatku ini aku pasti bisa menaklukkan pria yang seperti itu. Sasuke Uchiha pasti bertekuk lutut padaku.

Berbekal rayuan manis dan kata-kata cinta yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kudapatkan dari lelaki manapun. Sasuke sudah mengenggam hatiku…kemudian tubuhku.

_Tes pac_nya ku lihat lagi, ada dua garis merah di sana pertanda positif…dan sudah dipastikan aku hamil. Sekarang aku takut…takut sekali. Aku tidak mungkin memberitahu kedua orang tuaku, mau ditaruh dimana muka, ayah ibuku bila ada anak gadisnya hamil diluar nikah.

Tapi menyembunyikan bukanlah jalan keluar…karena bagaimanapun durian tidak bisa disembunyikan begitupun dengan kehamilanku. Maka hanya keputusan ini yang harus aku ambil. Membuang jauh-jauh impianku sebagai disainer.

Keputusan karena memang aku tidak punya pilihan.

"Tousan…sebelum aku kuliah diluar negeri. Bolehkan aku merenung dan menerima pilihan ini selama beberapa bulan di Osaka." Ayah ku memandang tajam ke arahku begitu ku ajukan pertanyaan ini.

Tousan bergerak di perusahaan penjualan mobil. Dulu pewaris utama ayah adalah kakakku Neji. Tapi Neji-nii memilih mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi modeling ketimbang jadi pewaris. Ayah sempat marah tapi orang tua tidak akan pernah bisa berlama-lama benci pada anaknya, kan?

Jadi hak waris itu dengan sendirinya jatuh padaku. Yang dulu pasti langsung kutolak mentah-mentah. Ayahku pernah berjanji akan membiarkan aku menjadi Disainer sama dengan ibuku. Itu adalah impian seumur hidup.

Tapi aku sendiri yang telah menghancurkan mimpiku itu.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menundanya. Setelah kau lulus dari sekolah. Ayah akan segera mengirimmu ke Amerika." Uh…ayahku memang keras kepala.

"A-aku hanya minta waktu sementara, tousan. Setelah itu aku berjanji akan belajar sungguh-sungguh." Aku memandang tegas kedua bola mata ayah, mengirim tatapan yang serius walaupun dibalut kebohongan.

"Biarkan dia suamiku." Ibu memanglah penolong dalam hidupku.

…

Aku memandang laut yang berkilauan di sore hari dari balik jendela kamar. Aku memang jarang keluar dan melakukan interaksi dengan orang-orang. Sedikit yang tahu kehamilanku akan lebih baik.

Osaka adalah tempat yang nyaman buatku, di sini aku berusaha melupakan lelaki itu walaupun tidak bisa. Di sini aku melepaskan mimpi-mimpiku yang tak akan pernah terwujud.

Aku sudah memasuki bulan kesembilan di masa kehamilan ku. Perutku juga membesar, waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi. Untunglah ada dokter Sakura yang selalu mengawasi perkembangan janinku. Wanita itu sangat baik…mungkin hanya dokter perempuan itu yang tahu kehamilanku.

Semua berjalan sesuai rencana…proses kehamilan kemudian proses kelahiran berjalan semestinya tanpa diketahui oleh keluargaku.

Bayi mungilku berjenis kelamin wanita…ia manis, wajahnya, mata. Alis dan hidung, semua terlihat mirip dengan Sasuke. Terlihat menyebalkan memang, karena si bayi tidak ada yang terlihat sama denganku. Bisa dimaklumi karena Sasuke memang ayah dari gadis kecil ku itu.

Aku ingat ketika aku dan Sasuke masih mesra, waktu itu aku mengutarakan impian.

"Nanti kalau kita menikah dan punya anak aku ingin memberi nama Yuka pada anak perempuan ku." Sasuke tersenyum. Dan seakan-akan mimpi itu nyata…ia bilang.

"Kalau lelaki bagaimana dengan Tachibana?" benar-benar mimpi yang bohong belaka…aku begitu mudahnya tertipu…dengan semua yang ia katakan.

Aku kembali melihat bayi kecilku. Mulutnya yang kecil tertutup dan terbuka, kata dokter Sakura berarti dede bayi lagi lapar dan haus. Aku harus menyusuinya.

Mungkin ini makanan pertama dan terakhirnya…karena besok aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku sedih dan tidak mau meninggalkan darah dagingku tapi aku tidak punya banyak pilihan.

.

Malam semakin larut kira-kira hampir pagi. Aku meletakkan bayi beserta keranjangnya di depan sebuah rumah, persis seperti tokoh sinetron yang sedang membuang bayinya…tapi bedanya aku tidak membuang bayiku sembarangan aku hanya menyerahkan pada ayahnya secara tidak lazim.

Aku mencium keningnya lama, air mataku hampir menetes namun aku menahan diriku sendiri dan beranjak dari sana. Lalu aku menaruh secarik kertas tanpa nama yang ku cantumkan…biarlah Sasuke penasaran dan menderita.

_Ini anakmu Sasuke Uchiha…serigala brengsek! _isi surat yang mewakili hatiku.

Diam-diam aku bersembunyi di tembok besar, mengintip apa yang akan terjadi pada bayiku. Aku berharap keluarga Uchiha menerima bayi itu dan tidak membuangnya ke panti asuhan. Tidak butuh lama sampai bayiku merasakan udara dingin kemudian pecah tangisannya. Hatiku tersayat, aku ibu yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Ketika seluruh keluarga Uchiha keluar. Aku bergegas segera pergi.

Esoknya aku langsung dikirim ke Amerika. Melanjutkan studiku dan kemudian aku harus memegang puncak tertinggi perusahaan ayahku

…

Kata ibu jangan pernah masuk ke jurang yang sama…tapi sekali lagi aku selalu mengabaikan nasehat ibuku dan kembali menyesal.

Aku melirik ke samping pada orang yang tidur disampingku. Bulu matanya lentik, kulit putih dan halus sedangkan garis rahangnya keras khas laki-laki. Tubuhnya bidang dengan otot yang terbentuk bagus dia area perutnya.

Ia sungguh sangat tampan walau dalam keadaan apapun. Sasuke Uchiha memang lelaki yang sempurna. Bahkan ketika ia memanjakanku di ranjang.

Aku menghela nafas berat…tujuh tahun tidak melihatnya. Dan sekali pertemuan bermodalkan sebuah senyuman…aku kembali jatuh dalam pesona sang serigala.

Dan juga jatuh…di atas ranjangnya…sial aku sekali lagi masuk perangkap serigala tampan ini.

Saat itu aku baru pulang dari studiku di Amerika dan ayah langsung menyuruhku datang ke perusahaan dan menghadiri rapat pertamaku…sialnya ternyata di sana juga ada Uchiha—yang ternyata patner perusahaan kami. Kalau Hyuuga bergerak di bidang penjualan, maka Uchiha di bidang pembuatan—yang ikut serta dalam rapat, dan lebih sialnya lagi Uchiha itu adalah sang serigala. Sasuke.

Aku segera turun dari ranjangnya dengan pelan aku tidak mau menerima resiko dia terbangun dan aku akan terperosok ke jurang pengharapan yang lebih dalam…sungguh Sasuke kau serigala yang menakutkan.

Kau selalu membuatku seperti ini…bukan kau yang berlutut padaku tapi, aku yang selalu kalah dengan segala pesonamu. Sekali lagi aku menghela nafas dan memungut baju yang kau buang sembarangan, setelah itu aku langsung kabur dari hotel ini. Sial sepertinya lelaki serigala itu sudah menyiapkan ini sejak awal…aku sekali lagi tertipu.

.

Aku pikir setelah malam itu semua berakhir sampai di situ saja. Aku tidak pernah berpikir aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi, karena aku tahu Sasuke seperti apa…baginya, semalam hanya bersenang-senang saja. Dan esoknya ia akan lupa.

Tapi aku salah…serigala itu tahu cara menjatuhkan ku sedalam-dalamnya hingga aku tidak lagi sanggup bangkit. Aku begitu tidak percaya, syok. Saat dengan tenang ia tersenyum menungguku di parkiran.

Dan sekali lagi, hanya dengan senyuman ia berhasil membawaku ikut bersamanya.

Aku memandang laut ini tidak minat…aku begitu tidak suka tempat ini.

"Kau ingat Hinata? Dulu kita sering ke sini." Tentu saja aku ingat. Setiap kali Sasuke membawa aku ke sini aku pasti sangat senang…tapi itu dulu, sekarang tempat ini sangat-sangat penuh dengan sesak di dadaku.

"Hinata…aku…" tidak…! Tidak—tidak boleh lagi aku termakan rayuannya. Aku takut akan terluka lebih parah daripada yang sebelumnya. Tanpa menghiraukan ucapannya aku berlari dengan cepat meninggalkannya.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku begitu sampai di ranjang, rasanya lega ketika aku sudah berada di kamarku sendiri.

**Tok…tok…**

Ketukan di kamarku membuat mataku yang hampir tertutup terbuka lagi dengan malas. Niatku ingin membuka pintu untuk siapa saja yang terus ingin menghancurkan pintu kamarku. Tapi nampaknya itu tidak perlu lagi karena tamu yang tidak diundang itu masuk seenaknya.

"Hinata cepat pakai gaunmu yang paling bagus, kita harus menghadiri makan malam." Aku mengernyit heran, makan malam? Ah rasanya malas sekali apalagi dengan kekacauan hidupku ini.

"Cepat." Aku kesel pada aniki. "Iya. Makan malam dengan siapa?"

"Uchiha." Aku terbelalak…Uchiha…sial! Tidak adakah kesialan lebih daripada ini.

"Hei Hinata! Kenapa malah melamun. Cepat. Kalau tidak ingin terlambat." Aku sekali lagi melihat kakak ku itu dengan rasa kesal, kenapa ia jadi cerewet kayak perempuan? Benar kata ibu. Neji-nii perlu perempuan dalam hidupnya. Kenapa tidak cari istri sih?

Aku segera beranjak, menyiapkan gaunku. Lalu berniat membersihkan tubuhku. Aku sekali lagi melirik kakakku itu, yang berdiri angkuh dengan melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"Sekarang apalagi? Kenapa Neji-nii masih di situ." Padangannya hanya datar menatapku.

"Menunggumu." Aku segera melempar handuk ke mukanya.

"Aniki! Apa ada kakak laki-laki menunggu adiknya memakai baju, di kamar adiknya sendiri?!" aku kesal tingkat dewa. Kemudian handuk itu mampir lagi ke wajahku.

"Alah…apasih bagusnya tubuhmu? Semuanya kering kecuali bagian dadamu."

Grrrrrr!—"Keluaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!"

…

Sebenarnya aku sedikit curiga dengan modus makan malam ini. Kebiasan kaum-kaum atas saat meraka makan malam dan mengajak anak-anaknya adalah menjodohkan mereka…inti dari alasannya adalah orang kaya menikah dengan orang kaya. Pejabat sesama pejabat. Dan penjual ramen tentu saja dengan yang sama tingkatnya dengan mereka.

Biarpun cerita itu sudah ketinggalan zaman dan kisah Siti Nurbaya sudah tamat. Tetap saja tradisi menjodohkan tetap ada. Suka atau tidak suka. Dan bila itu terjadi…aku akan menolaknya dengan tegas.

Aku tidak mungkin menerima Sasuke si serigala menjadi suamiku. Aku tidak mau menjalani hidupku layaknya sinetron. _Aku dan beberapa istri suamiku_—gila.

Sepertinya pikiranku semakin menemukan titik terang. Jujur dan sejujurnya aku tidak begitu mengenal perempuan satu-satunya di keluarga Uchiha itu. biarpun dulu aku pacaran dengan Sasuke, pria itu tidak pernah memperkenalkan ku pada ibunya. Mikoto Uchiha ia terlalu aneh.

Jadi wajar kan, kalau aku heran dengan sikap sangat ramahnya. Ketika kami datang ke rumahnya, ia begitu antusias menyambutku, langsung memelukku dan cipika-cipiki dengan mudah. Seolah-olah kami sudah akrab sejak lama.

"Hinata-chan, kansan membuat makanan kesukaanmu. Mudah-mudahan kamu suka ya?" ia langsung mengandeng aku ke ruang makan dan menyiapkan makan malam untukku. Aku tentu sangat senang melihat makanan kesukaanku…tapi tunggu?

Bibi itu bilang kansan untuk dirinya sendiri…berarti ia sudah mendedikasi aku sebagai menantunya. Sial! Ini sudah pasti makan malam perjodohan. Apalagi di perkuat dengan celotehan kakaknya sasuke. Itachi uchiha. Pria yang sama datar kayak Sasuke, irit kata-kata dan sepertinya juga…serigala.

"kau sudah pulang ya, adik ipar." Double sial!

Makan malam ini bagiku berubah kaku, tapi tidak untuk keluargaku. ibu dan ayah begitu gembira membantu kedua orang itu menyiapkan makanan di meja. Neji juga sangat akrab dengan Itachi mereka kelihat sangat intim dan…mesra. Ah kayaknya aku terkena virus aneh dari orang-orang bermata biru. Jadi setiap melihat dua orang laki-laki melakukan sesuatu hal yang sama aku jadi punya pemikiran aneh.

Tapi aku sedikit bersyukur karena Sasuke belum muncul. Aku tidak tahu harus menghadapinya dengan wajah yang bagaimana? Aku takut bila ia muncul, dan mereka bertanya 'apa kau mau menikah dengan Sasuke?' Dan aku akan dengan mudah mengangguk. Dengan hanya melihat wajahnya, dan setelah itu aku pasti beakhir seperti sinetron kacangan.

Tapi setelah waktu berlalu beberapa detik…kata-kata yang aku tunggu sekaligus kutakuti tidak muncul-muncul…aku sedikit lega dan was-was.

"KAA-CHAN!" syok…aku benar-benar kaku dan sulit bergerak. Seorang anak perempuan menabrukku dan segera naik ke pangkuanku, memeluk tubuhku sambil terisak-isak.

Aku melirik takut-takut pada ayah. Apa ia akan murka? Melihat seorang anak memelukku dan memanggil Kansan. Tapi ibu dan ayahku sama sekali tidak berganti ekspresi. Solah-olah ini biasa. Padahal aku kaget setengah mati.

"Yuka senang sekali…hik..Yuka pikir oba-chan menipu…hik" gadis kecil itu terus menangis dan memeluk tubuhku erat. Aku semakin bingung, kenapa gadis ini memanggilku Kansan. Oke…jika memang ia bayi kecilku dulu…tapi ia tidak mungkin langsung mengenalku dengan sekali pertemuan kan?

Jangan bilang ini insting seorang anak. Aku saja tidak mungkin tahu ia anakku dengan sekali lihat. Aku memang merindukan bayiku…sangat-sangat rindu. Ketika masih di Amerika dulu. Aku selalu bermimpi buruk tentang bayiku yang memanggil-manggil namaku.

Sejak pulang hal pertama yang ingin aku lakukan adalah bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku takut bertemu Sasuke, dan aku menahan diriku.

"Yuka-chan sini sama oto-chan. Biarkan kaasanmu makan dulu."lagi-lagi aku syok dengan kedatangan lelaki itu—Uchiha Sasuke sang serigala—yang berusaha menarik gadis kecil yang semakin erat di tubuhku. Pria itu tersenyum hangat dan aku…terpesona sangat…sangat terpesona.

Tidak! Aku mencaci diriku sendiri yang selalu lemah pada senyumannya. Mana mungkin serigala tersenyum hangat, mereka Cuma bisa menyeringai.

"Tidak mau…hik…Yuka akan terus memeluk kaa-chan. agar tidak pergi lagi…huwa…"

Sasuke mengusap rambut gadis kecil itu dan tersenyum lagi. "Kaa-chan tidak akan pergi, jadi sini sama oto-chan." aku berubah kaku dan bisu dengan terpatah-patah aku menengok ke arah keluargaku ekspresi mereka masih sama. Hanya ibu Sasuke yang tersenyum padaku.

Sial! apa yang sedang terjadi?

Gadis kecil itu terus memelukku, tidak mau melepaskan tubuhku biar dirayu dengan apapun, jadi sepanjang makan malam, gadis dengan nama Yuka itu terus memeluk ku. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin melampiaskan rasa rinduku, ingin membalas memeluk tubuh kecilnya, mencium seluruh tubuhnya dan ikut menangis bersamanya. Tapi semua itu tidak bisa kulakukan.

Bahkan setelah makan malampun gadis cilik itu belum mau melepaskan ku. Bila Sasuke memaksanya ia akan menangis dan bilang ia tidak akan membiarkan aku pergi. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak…aku masih syok dan kaget dan tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

Aku bingung dengan sikap keluargaku. Terutama otousan, ada apa dengan sikapnya? Padahal sudah jelas aku melakukan kesalahan? Semestinya otousan bertanya.

"_Siapa gadis kecil itu?"_

"_Kenapa ia memanggilmu kaasan?!"_

"_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?!"_ semestinya begitukan? Semestinya ia marah. Tapi kenapa wajah itu yang ia perlihatkan.

"Kaa-chan…hik…aku ngantuk…hik…" aku melirik gadis yang terus memelukku ini, kalau ia ingin tidur kenapa ia menangis. Si serigala mendekat lagi aku was-was aku juga tidak mengerti dengan semua tindak-tanduknya.

"Kalau begitu, Yuka-chan harus tidur." Gadis kecil bernama Yuka itu menangis keras.

"T-tidak mau tidur…nanti kaa-chan pergi! Kaa-chan akan meninggalkan aku lagi." Sasuke melihatku dengan pandangan memohon…baru kali aku melihat wajah piasnya, ia jauh terlihat sangat tampan berkali-kali lipat dengan wajah seperti itu.

Sadarlah Hinata…sadarlah. Sasuke serigala, semua yang ia lakukan adalah menarikmu untuk jatuh ke tempat yang sama. Dan membuatmu kalah seperti sebelumnya. Dan dengan berat hati aku menjauhi matanya. Ia terlihat menghela nafas.

"Mau menolongku menidurkan Yuka. Hinata?" aku tidak menjawab, aku bangkit berdiri dan membawa gadis kecil itu dalam gendonganku mengikuti Sasuke ke kamar si kecil.

Lelaki itu lagi-lagi tersenyum…aku kembali terperangkap pada pesonanya, ia mendekat aku menjaga jarak—sampai aku tidak bisa mundur lagi, ia mengelus rambut anaknya kemudian mengecup dahi Yuka, ketika ia mengangkat muka aku dengannya bertatap mata.

Dia kembali tersenyum…tulus.

Bodoh! Jangan terlena Hinata! Jangan tertipu. Karena asyik menenangkan diriku aku tidak menyangka ketika ia juga mencium dahiku. Aku kaget…dan sialnya pipiku memerah. Kemudian ia keluar meninggalkan aku dan gadis itu.

Sedetik itu juga pula aku tidak bisa menahan diriku, aku menangis dan mencium seluruh wajah anakku…sungguh aku sangat rindu padanya.

"Maafkan kaa-chan, yuka…maaf." Gadis cilik itu melihatku dan menghapus air mata di pipiku.

"Kaa-chan. janji pada Yuka tidak akan pergi lagi?" aku mengangguk…aku bisa melihat wajah gembiranya walaupun matanya masih sembab dan masih terdengar isakannya.

"Berarti kaa-chan udah memaafkan otou-chan?" aku memiringkan kepalaku. Bingung.

"Yuka-chan kenapa bilang begitu?" ia masih terisak. Ia mengusap pipiku dan menciumnya…kelihatan ia begitu sangat merindukan ku.

"Jii-chan bilang, Kaa-chan pergi karena marah pada tou-chan." aku mengusap kepala anakku, kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya…ia merengek.

"Yuka tidak mau tidur nanti kaa-chan pergi."

"Kaa-chan tidak akan pergi."

"Janji?"

Aku tersenyum dan mencium keningnya. "Janji." Ia gembira, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarikku. Aku menurutinya kemudian tidur di sampingnya. Ia memelukku lagi.

"Kaa-chan maafkan tou-chan, ya." aku melihat anakku yang kelihatan masih memaksakan diri agar matanya tidak terpejam.

"Tou-chan sangat baik…tou-chan tidak jahat." Ia memainkan rambutku, kemudian pelan-pelan terlelap. Aku mengusap rambutnya. Apa artinya Neji, ibu dan ayah sudah tahu semua ini? Tetapi kenapa mereka diam.

Setelah Yuka benar-benar tertidur, aku beranjak keluar dari kamar, sedikit terkejut ketika aku menemukan Neji-nii menungguku.

"Nii-san." Ia mengusap kepalaku. Baru kali ini aku melihat dia yang seperti itu. biasanya ia tidak pernah menunjukkan kasih sayangnya sebagai kakak.

"Kami pulang dulu." Aku bingung, "Nii-san?"

"Yuka pasti menangis kalau nanti ia bangun kamu tidak ada."

"Nii-san?" aku sangat bingung, ingin bertanya tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Neji-nii tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih hangat.

"Kau tau bocah kecil itu selalu bertanya tentangmu 'kapan kaa-chan ku pulang?" hingga aku bosan memberinya jawaban. Ia membutuhkan mu, adikku, jangan sia-siakan dia." Tanpa sadar air mataku tumpah, aku malu…aku…

"Nii-san bagaimana tahu…tentang… apa kaa-san dan tou-san juga tahu?"

"Bukan aku yang harus memberi jawaban. Kan?" Ia melihat ke depan pada Sasuke yang mendekat. Lalu ia pamit pulang.

Aku masih terisak ketika Sasuke merengkuhku…aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika ia minta maaf.

"Maafkan aku Hinata." Aku berontak dan melepaskan diri, pandangannya meredup…ia nampak sangat menyesal.

Salah! Ini pasti hanya trik…aku tidak boleh percaya pada serigala ini. Ia pernah membuatku menderita, tidak ada jaminan ia tidak akan melakukannya lagi.

"Waktu kamu bilang hamil. Aku kaget dan belum siap, aku juga bingung dan malah menyakitimu."

"Lupakan saja." Aku benar-benar tidak ingin mengingatnya…tapi aku juga penasaran kenapa ia mengira kalau Yuka adalah anak dariku, bukankah dulu aku tidak pernah bilang? lagian ia playboy bisa saja wanita lain yang ia hamili…kenapa ia mengira aku adalah ibu si bayi?

"Setelah itu aku menyesal dan mencarimu, tapi kamu sudah tidak ada. Aku juga bertanya pada ayahmu, namun beliau tidak mau memberitahuku." Aku tidak percaya…dan aku tidak mau percaya.

"Namun aku mendapat informasi kalau kau berada di Osaka. Tapi aku tidak pernah menemukanmu di sana. Aku begitu putus asa dan sangat menyesal." Bohong semua yang ia bilang bohong, kenapa bisa ia tidak menemukanku padahal Osaka bukan kota yang luas.

"Aku bahkan melewatkan studiku di Prancis dan gagal ujian masuk Universitas di jepang. Ayahku sangat marah bahkan aku sampai dipukul." Benarkah? Aku melihat wajahnya yang tertekuk…bahasa tubuhnya menampakkan kalau ia sangat menderita. Tapi boleh kah aku percaya pada serigala seperti dia…aku bingung.

"Aku lebih terkejut saat melihat bayi kita di depan rumah." Ia menatapku, wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Aku kembali terperangkap pada senyum manisnya.

"B-bagaimana kau tahu itu bayiku."

"Aku tidak pernah 'melakukannya' dengan wanita manapun selain dirimu Hinata."

"Bohong!" aku tidak percaya…kau pintar sekali bicara Sasuke? Kau serigala. Apa tujuanmu?

"Aku tidak bohong, Hinata." Ia mendekat aku mundur hingga akhirnya ia menyerah, berdiri pada posisi yang sama dihadapanku.

"Ibu dan ayah waktu itu marah besar padaku, aku bilang pada kedua orang tuaku bahwa aku akan melamarmu, mereka melunak dan menerima keputusanku."

"…"

"Saat datang pada orang tuamu dan menceritakan semuanya. Ayah dan kakakmu menghajarku sampai aku masuk rumah sakit."

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang, bahkan aku tidak menyadari ketika ia mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Aku juga bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tidak menyerah untuk mendapatkan izin dari ayahmu Hinata…sampai beliau menyerah dan membiarkanku." Aku…jangan bilang aku tersentuh dengan ceritanya.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin menganggu studimu…aku bahkan rela menunggumu tujuh tahun lamanya."

Menungguku…sampai begitu lama? benarkah serigala ini melakukannya?

Aku masih diam, kemudian kaget ketika ia menggendong tubuhku, membawanya ke sofa, dan membaringkan aku di sana, ia menunduk dan mencium bibirku. Aku merona.

Benar…aku memang tidak pernah bisa melawan pesona serigala tampan ini. Entah apa yang merasukiku hingga aku membiarkan diriku jatuh lagi.

"Kau tahu Yuka sangat merindukanmu…ia menagis setiap malam dan bermimpi buruk."

"M-maafkan aku." Ia mengusap kepalaku dan kembali tersenyum tulus…aku bisa merasakannya, padahal dulu bibirnya hanya bisa menyeringai.

"Tidak. Aku yang salah Hinata." Matanya berkaca-kaca…Sasuke, serigala tampan itu…menangis? Kemudian ia kembali memelukku. Aku merasa bersalah dan membalas pelukannya. Perasaanku menjadi sangat lega. Segala beban rasa bersalahku sirna pada Yuka…dan pada Sasuke juga.

"K-kenapa kau memberi namanya Yuka?"

"Bukankah, kau ingin memberi nama anak perempuan kita seperti itu?" aku tersenyum dan mengusap wajahnya. Aku memang payah, semudah ini memaafkannya.

"Hinata?"

"Hm…"

"Menginaplah di kamarku." Aku lupa…dia memang serigala.

"Tou-chan! siapa bilang boleh mengambil kan-chan ku?!" aku buru-buru melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, takut Yuka melihat hal yang tidak baik.

"Lho…Tou-chan tidak mengambil apa-apa. Kan-chan kan memang milik tou-chan."

Sasuke Uchiha kau benar-benar…lihat ia menyeringai ke arahku…dasar serigala berwajah tampan.

"Tou-chan yang membuat kan-chan pergi! Jadi jangan macam-macam ya?" anak gadisku berkacak pinggang wajahnya cemberut. Aku tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang kalah dengan anaknya.

"Dasar serigala kecil." Ia berdesis. Aku langsung mengirim tatapan tajam. Ia yang serigala bukan anakku. Tapi kau sendiri Uchiha Sasuke.

Eum…namun ia anaknya serigala.

Tapi aku suka serigala yang satu ini. Setidak ia bisa menjauhiku dari si serigala berwajah tampan itu.

_Kata ibu hati-hati dengan pria tampan…karena mereka adalah serigala. _Tapi bolehkah aku menaruh segala harapanku pada serigala ini.

_Hati-hati! Jangan mudah terpesona dengan wajah mereka, jangan percaya dengan semua rayuan manis mereka… mereka hanya serigala berwajah tampan_. Ah…ibu. Anakmu memang payah.

END

Huweee! Akhirnya selesai juga walaupun alurnya cepat dan terpotong-potong ^^. Sebenarnya sih aku berencana membuat cerita narusasuhina lagi. Apakah ada diantara kalian yang suka pair itu? aku suka banget tapi belum ku temukan…di fic-fic yaoi biarpun ada narusasuhina-nya pasti yang jadi hinata murahan. Hampir kebayakan sih kalau di yaoi tokoh cewek dibuat manja dan ke centilan…

Tunjuk tangan bila ada yang suka…ya ^^.

So review….(^^)L


End file.
